casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of Themyscira
Owner: Amazons of Themyscira Location: Designation: Island Nation Affiliation: Amazons of Themyscira First Appeared In: Brief: Following the destruction of the City of Themyscira, as decreed by the goddesses, Hippolyta led the Amazons loyal to her to a remote island where, as penance for their failures as teachers, they became guardians of Doom’s Doorway, preventing the escape of the monsters beneath. Renaming the island paradise Themyscira after their fallen capital, the Amazons began their new lives, erecting buildings and monuments and perfecting their skills as artisans and warriors as they lived in relative peace for centuries. Due to Diana's encouragement, and following a vote amongst the island's populace, the Amazons opened up their shores to a select group of dignitaries from the United Nations, although the initial exchange went well, the event fell into strife due to interference from Ares' daughter, Eris. Following this, the Amazons conduct their own tour of the United States, setting foot on the shores of New York during a welcoming ceremony and marking the end of forty centuries of isolation. However during the tour in Gotham City they were framed for the murders of several people by the mercenary assassins of Bana-Mighdall, who in turn were being influenced by Circe as part of a scheme to enact Hecate's vengeance against the Grecian Gods. While Circe was eventually thwarted, the city of Themyscira was devastated and the Amazons were left to rebuild. Later, the Amazons recrafted their armory, vowing to once again become warriors. While Diana was fighting an slave empire in space, Circe transplanted many of the Amazons of Bana-Migdhall, who were now homeless due to their city being destroyed by the god Hermes, to Themyscira, where they were promised the city of Themyscira as their new home if they were successful in invading it. After warring with the Themysciran Amazons, the two cultures joined forces when Circe teleported the entire island into a demon realm to destroy them; leaving behind a small rock outcropping where the island once stood. Following their return to Earth, the two sects of Amazons forged an uneasy truce, living at opposite ends of the island in two separate cities; ,the original Capital City of Themyscira and a new Bana-Migdhall. While the Themyscirans kept to themselves, Bana-Migdhall opened their ports to trading with the Partriarch's world, obtaining new weapons and technologies to use on the island. Following this, Themyscira was ransacked by Darkseid's forces who was attempting to located the Greek gods and steal their power. The death toll of the battle cut the Themysciran Amazons' numbers by half following Darkseid's withdrawal from the island. With Diana and Hippolyta adventuring in Patriarch’s World as Wonder Woman for longer and longer periods of time, the Banas and the Themyscirans were manipulated into a bloody civil war at the hands of Magala, who was possessed by the vengeful spirit of an enemy of the Bana-Migdhall tribe. Using the pre-existing disdain of the tribes against each other, Magala used allies among both Amazon cities to spark the vengeful conflict until it was stopped through the negotiations of both Wonder Woman and the Bana-Migdahll Shim'Tar, Artemis. The island was left in ruins, and the war was only stopped when Hippolyta abolished the royal family. Left without a structured government, it was later decided that General Philippus of the Themysciran Royal Guard and Artemis would be co-rulers of the island, under the titles of Supreme Grand Chancellors. After forming a new "Republic of Themyscira", the Amazons joined forces with other armies in an intergalactic battle over Earth against Brainiac and Imperiex after news was sent that Hippolyta had died fighting their combined forces. In order to save the Earth from an energy weapon that had sucked the life energy out of Darkseid's Apokolips, the Island of Themyscira was physically placed in the weapon's way; resulting in the island's obliteration. After the island had been destroyed, Themyscira was rebuilt upon the old island's remains. Designed by the likes of Julia Kapatelis, J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter), Steve Trevor, Kimiyo Hoshi (Doctor Light), Canadian architect Henri Claude Tibet, and Amazon master designer Kaleeza Fashed, New Themyscira was erected with the blessings of the goddesses of both the Greek and Egyptian pantheons. Gallery File:Themyscira5.jpg File:Themyscira1.jpg File:Themyscira2.jpg File:Themyscira3.jpg File:Themyscira4.jpg File:Themyscira15.jpg File:Themyscira18.jpg File:ThemysciraUniversityIntro.JPG File:TempleofAthena1.png File:TempleofAthena2.png File:Themyscira35.png File:Themyscira36.png File:Themyscira37.png File:Themyscira38.png File:Themyscira39.png File:Themyscira40.png File:Themyscira41.png File:Themyscira42.png File:Themyscira43.png File:Themyscira44.png File:Themyscira45.png File:Themyscira46.png File:Themyscira47.png File:Themyscira48.png File:Themyscira49.png File:Themyscira50.png File:Themyscira51.png File:Themyscira52.png File:Themyscira53.png File:Themyscira54.png File:Themyscira55.png File:Themyscira56.png File:WonderWoman169.jpg File:Themyscira57.png File:Themyscira58.png File:Themyscira59.png File:Themyscira60.png File:Themyscira61.png Trivia *Following the formation of the "Republic of Themyscira", Phillipus was elected "Archon Eponymous (Civic Office)" and Artemis was elected "Polemarch (War Leader)", while Diana retained her position as Ambassador of the nation. *1,200 Amazons died during Darkseid's attack on the island. *Many of the Themysciran amazons opposed the Bana-Mighdal amazons' use of technology and heavy machinery and their trade with the outside world. Seeing their attempts at construction and industrialization as "destroying paradise". Location Databank Category:Locations